Frustrations
by LolaLuvely
Summary: These two college room mates seem to hold nothing towards each other but hostility, but could these feelings of frustration mean something more? i forgot to mention warning there is yaoi...thats basically what it is because that's what was requested
1. Chapter 1

He felt the pillow crash onto his face abruptly jolting him from his from his slumber. He groaned angrily sitting up the thin sheet spilling into his lap as he scratched his bare chest snatching hold of the pillow throwing it back at his room mate.

"what the hell was that for?" he glared as his room mate merely smirked dodging the feeble attack

"because you're constant snoring was keeping me up"

"you're such an ass" the first spat rolling onto his side laying back down his silvery blond hair spilling into his face as he blew air up grunting as it just fell more into his face. He reached his boney graceful fingers up brushing it away sitting back up. Great he had final exams in a couple hours and he was no wide awake again. He hopped out of bed shuffling his feet on the tiled floors towards the bathroom. He flipped up the light switch and winced as his eyes grew accustomed to the new found light glancing into the mirror that hung above the sink. He nearly fainted at his reflection, he had lost weight again and was paler then normal. Damn you Kai, he thought to himself, you always do this to me. His room mate Kai seemed to have a sick fascination of keeping him stressed out at all times. Dark rings had formed under his eyes and he noticed that even the color of his hair had dulled. It barely stuck out more then five inches from his head, just enough to grab a handful of if he wanted, and seemed to have a natural spike to it as it hung in clumps. He had been told he was attractive but right now he was definitely not having a good day.

"Darin!" Kai called from his bed "turn that god damn light off I'm trying to sleep!"

"come make me" he yelled back bitterly "you're the one who woke me up in the first place so deal with it!" he heard the quiet squeak of the bed that signaled he had gotten up and low footsteps as Kai peeked his head in the bathroom. Kai had creamy white skin and dark black hair that hung limp down to his chin and fell in his eyes and he constantly had to brush them away from his face.

"stop staring at yourself you vain bastard you have all the looks of a pig"

"pigs are cute" Darin retorted "and you're one to talk"

"what are you talking about? Asians are naturally hot it's in our blood" he snorted leaning his back on the door frame rustling his hands in his sweat pants pockets pulling out a pack of cigarettes and popping one in his mouth digging around some more until he found his lighter.

"don't smoke that in here" Darin scolded snatching the lighter out of his hand followed by the rest of the pack of smokes.

"what? Oh no I'm about to go nicotine fit on you if you don't give them back" Kai growled holding his hand out for the return of his possessions

"you're not going to smoke them and get me kicked out of the dorms. Do what you want just don't drag me down with you" Kai stared him down for a few moments before turning and walking out and down the hallway towards the door. He paused to throw a shirt on followed by a jacket before yanking the door open and walking out making sure to slam the door shut as obnoxiously loud as he could. Darin shook his head setting the pack of cigarettes on the sink and walking back to the beds laying down and throwing the blanket over him. He had just started to drift off to sleep when he heard the door open and slam shut again making him open one eye in annoyance. Kai had walked back in clutching his hand as he quickly maneuvered his way to the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Darin sat up and tossed the covers off him getting up as quietly as possible and knocking on the door. He may not like his room mate but he did know trouble when he saw it and he wasn't that much of an ass to just leave it alone.

"Kai you alright?" there was a pause before a hesitant reply from inside

"yeah I'm fine"

Darin knew from experience that usually if a person hesitates something is up and things were especially bad if they used the word fine. Fine does not mean fine anymore. He leaned up on the wall waiting for him to come out of the bathroom staring at the bed longingly. He was just about to give up his wait and go back to bed when he heard the click of the bathroom door and Kai stepping out his hand crudely bandaged.

"what happened?" Darin asked with little to no real concern more as politeness

"a car clipped me when I was out smoking" Kai answered darting his eyes anywhere but him

"alright let me see" he straightened up reaching for his hand when Kai sharply pulled away

"I'm fine" he hissed. Darin stared him in the eyes making him look away with a small scowl and gave a yelp of pain when Darin rudely grabbed him

"fine eh?" he smirked evilly making Kai frown "listen just sit your ass down and let me fix your hand up alright?" Kai looked unpleased with the idea but pulled up a chair into the hallway and sat down anyways. He winced when Darin slowly unwrapped the bandage and glanced at the large skid mark on his hand that was still slowly oozing blood. The more he stared at it the more painful it seemed to appear. He walked to the bathroom and reached into the cupboard pulling out some gauze and disinfectant returning in front of Kai settling on one knee as he cleaned up the wound. Kai took in a deep breath as he clenched his teeth together. Darin watched his face as he squirmed every time he touched it. He was in an odd trance by the show of pain on his face it had to be the realest expression he had ever seen from him. He placed a gauze pad on the wound and wrapped it up nice and tidy to keep it from getting infected.

"all done" he smirked glancing over at the clock. He had about two hours before his exams, if he went to bed now he'd probably over sleep and wouldn't get up in time.

"thanks I'm going to bed then" Kai said standing up wobbling tiredly over towards his bed

"oh no you don't" Darin stated quickly gripping his shoulder and yanking him back pushing him up against the wall and using his arms to pin him in place. "if I can't sleep then neither can you"

"don't you think that's kind of childish?" Kai yawned

"so? Like I care I'll keep you awake anyway necessary " Darin grinned

"you sound like such a queer right there" Kai spat back brushing his hand away walking towards the bed.

"I'll show you how a real queer acts" he snapped angrily at having his sexual orientation used as an insult. He slinked his arms around Kai's waist and chest pulling him to him and tightening his grip making escape impossible as he bit onto his exposed neck.

"stop!" Kai yelled trying to worm his way out of Darin's grip. Darin just ignored him and bite harder making Kai blush and squirm harder. Catching sight of the redness to his cheek Darin couldn't help but tease him further and slide a hand further down his waist until he was rubbing a far more sensitive area through his sweats. Kai made a low gasp his eyes going wide in shock his blush deepening as he clamped his mouth shut fighting harder to get away. Darin released him and smirked placing a hand on his hip watching him. Kai nearly fell after he had been released so quickly and turned around throwing a punch at his room mate connecting with his jaw. Darin now severely pissed off lounged and tackled Kai back making them both fall awkwardly onto the bed as they wrestled around silently throwing punches at each other. Suddenly the punches turned to a harsh kiss as Kai's lips crashed onto his. Darin's brain unable to compute the process did the only thing he could think of and kissed back his mouth parting as he took in a deep breath of Kai's scent. He found himself intoxicated and wanting more as he moved his hands to Kai's wrists keeping him held firmly against the wall him sitting him his lap only a few pieces of clothing keeping them apart. The kiss deepened as Kai slide his tongue onto Darin's mouth both of them fighting for dominance, it was hot but god did it feel good. They each pulled off panting glaring into each other eyes

"you're sick" Kai shot at him

"look who's talking who stuck their tongue in my mouth?" Darin sniped back. Kai leaned forward just as Darin crashed his lips onto his again as they picked up where they left off. Darin pulled off first kissing along his jaw line and down his neck releasing Kai's hands so he could pull off Kai's thin jacket and shirt tossing them quickly to the floor. Darin bite onto his neck again and sucked lightly rubbing his hands along his room mates bare chest gripping his waist. Kai leaned his head back giving him easier access to his neck giving out a soft moan running one hand through his hair the other gliding over his back. Darin smirked on his skin and sucked harder slipping on hand into the front of his sweats to rub teasingly. Kai's moans increased as he gripped onto Darin's hair pushing his hips up instinctively. Sweat dripped down their chests and the air was thick between the two each panting and moaning in turn and just as things were really starting to heat up Darin's alarm started blaring making him scowl.

"ignore it" Kai said though it sounded more like a demand

"can't I need to take a shower" Daring growled stealing one last kiss before standing up and walking back towards the bathroom. He felt a pillow hit him in the back of the head and he turned to glare at him when another pillow hit him in the face

"what the hell was that for?" he screeched grabbing a pillow off the floor and throwing it back at him

"turn the alarm off at least" Kai smirked wickedly laying down on his bed rolling over to go to sleep

"you're such a" Darin stopped in his tracks as Kai lifted on hand up and flipped him off letting the hand fall back down. Darin rolled his eyes grumpily and yawned rubbing his belly as he walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He paused when he heard Kai's voice

"oh and another thing try this again and I'll kill you"

"who would want to with you, you ugly cow" Darin slammed the bathroom door shut and behind closed doors he turned the cold water on letting it hit him as he tried to calm himself down thoughts of what did and almost happened rushing into his mind. Meanwhile Kai laid on his bed looking at his bandaged hand blushing and he curled up tighter underneath the blanket closing his eyes thinking about the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Darin finally managed to drag his heavy corpse like body back to his place. He received many strange stares as he sluggishly turned the handle of his door stepping inside mumbling a feeble greeting into the cold darkness. He didn't expect anyone to be there and he rather preferred to be alone anyways.

"Welcome back" Kai answered though it was unenthusiastic to say in the least

"What are you doing home so early?" he asked bitterly just wishing he would leave

"oh don't get your panties in a knot I'm leaving now I just woke up" he yawned his eyes still thick with sleep his face was flushed and he seemed to be sweating a lot even though it was cool in the room

"What's wrong with you?" Darin asks going and sitting on the edge of his bed kicking his shoes off and pulling his t-shirt over his head letting it crumple and lay on the floor beside him.

"Nothing I'm fine" Kai said avoiding me as he walked to the door. It was obvious he was lying but Darin was to worn out to care the exams had been killer and it had been hard enough for him to keep awake but even harder to keep his mind off of what happened last night. Darin rolled onto his side and as soon as his eyes closed he drifted off to sleep. It felt like hours later when he finally woke again sitting upright in his bed beads of sweat dripping off his chin as he gripped the sheets tightly crying out loudly his heart pounding. He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck looking down at his hands when did the nightmares suddenly come back?

"I'm back" Kai muttered at the door coming inside and setting a bag down at the door. He seemed surprised when he saw me and for a moment I thought I saw concern in his eyes but his shocked expression was soon erased like a message written in the sand at high tide.

"What's this then?" I ask out of curiosity peeking into the bag.

"Books for my biology class, and don't go snooping through other peoples things" he scolded calmly smacking my hand with a spatula.

"Biology? I didn't know you were taking that class" he asked his interest peeked ever so slightly as he waved his stinging hand to and fro casually opening the fridge door.

"Well I plan on working with animals so it's good to learn the 'study of life'" he smirked

"I thought Asians ate cats? You're not exactly animal friendly" Darin teased sarcastically

"Nope, we usually just eat dogs, besides don't you eat beef and pork and chicken and fish? You're not exactly a friend to animals either" he teased back zapping the burn out of his fun. He scoffed and went back to raiding the fridge pulling out a pudding cup and tearing open the foil covering rummaging through a drawer in search of a spoon so that he could eat his chocolate creamy goodness. He shoveled a spoonful of it into his anticipating mouth and skidded across the floor to the trashcan throwing the lid away leaning on the wall shoveling another mouthful in. he glanced lazily at the calendar staring at the circled date. He strained his thoughts trying to recall what was so important on that date but he didn't remember putting it there.

"Hey Kai what's on the eighteenth of this month?"

"nothing important that I can think of why?" he asked bored sitting on his bed flipping open one of his thick text books doing that nights homework

"it's circled on the calendar" Daren added hoping that would jog his memory as he scrapped the last bit of pudding from the cup and tossing the empty container in the waste basket licking the spoon and sticking it in his mouth wiggling it with his tongue as he thought more about the date.

"Oh that's probably my friends doing"

"Why is your friend writing on my calendar" I frown with irritation

"Cause it's my birthday and he's trying to get me all excited about it when it's just a waste of time"

"There are two things wrong with this, one you think birthdays are a waste of time? And two, you have friends?" Darin made sure to enunciate the word friends just to get under his room mates skin

"I know I'm just as surprised as you" he replied dryly not even looking up from his book. Daren gave a glare at the book willing it to spontaneously burst into flames of course his magical abilities were none existent so he just settled to flopping on his bed tossing his head phone in his ears and blasting his Ipod as loud as he could relaxing on his bed tapping his foot along to the beat of the songs.

A few days had gone by and while enjoying a frozen treat, Darin happened to accidentally take a glance at the calendar his eyes settling on the circled date. He thought to himself for a moment before shrugging his shoulder and digging around in the cabinets pulling out different sized pots and pans. He arranged them along the counter and strode over to the fridge pulling out the eggs, a stick of butter and the milk. He set them on the counter and began his work of mixing this ingredient or stopping to grab another from somewhere else. And after about and hour he had just about made a mess of the small open room kitchen.

"What are you up to?" Kai ask raising an eyebrow at the mess peeking in one of the many bowls

"Making a cake, stir that then use the electric beaters on a low setting" he said thrusting a bowl into Kai's hand making him stagger and in his confusion he reluctantly did as he was told. Kai swore under his breath as some of the batter splattered up and hit him in the face.

"So what's this cake for anyways?" he asked furrowing his brow very displeased that he was being forced to help.

"You're birthday I guess, in my house I was told that people don't usually make cakes unless for a special occasion. I learned that this isn't exactly true but I still can't get out of my habit of thinking so I can only get myself to make one when something's going on" Darin grinned to himself obviously pleased with what he had produced. Kai grunted and continued with what he was doing before turning to lean on the counter watching as Darin busied himself from stirring one thing to adding something to another. Darin carried himself in a sort of dance as he hummed while working his feet moving as quickly and gracefully as his hands. Kai found it almost cute how he roamed around with that goofy little grin of his.

"Are you learning to be a culinary chef?" he asked stretching his arms above his head

"I wish but both of my folks want me to follow in my dads footsteps and be an engineer, that's why they're paying for me to go to this school. They think cooking is more of a life skill or a hobby rather then a career choice" Kai hopped from one foot to the other twitching lightly, he was starting to get antsy from his lack of daily nicotine.

"I'm going out for a smoke" he tugged on a thin coat and walked outside sitting against the building lighting up his cigarette and taking a deep drag. The cool air made his throat numb as he drank in the sights, his mind drifting from one topic to the next, never really taking anything seriously for too long. One thought that kept popping up in his head was how, even though they lived together for almost a year in the dorms they knew close to nothing about each other. It had never bothered him before so why should it now? He took another long drag and looked up as a figured blocked the sun from his vision. He pursued his lips and eyed the fellow standing before trying to asses the situation wondering if he would try and cause him trouble.

"Does Darin live around here?" he asked with a gentle smile. He was taller then Kai, he could tell that much, and had chestnut brown hair that hung only a few inches longer then Darin's. He was older then himself and was better built compared to his scrawny skinniness.

"Yeah I'm his room mate he's in there baking last I checked" Kai told him with disinterest tossing the bud of his cigarette away standing up

"Thanks" the man smiled down at him making Kai's stomach turn. He gave a curt nod and huddled in his jacket pulling his cell phone out and texting one of his random friends in hopes of something to do since he didn't feel like re-entering the bakery just yet. The man had only been in a few minutes but before Kai had even had a chance to reply to his friend's latest text he was storming his way out. Kai raised and eyebrow before shrugging it off and finishing what he was typing and heading back inside to the warm building. He had just stepped inside his dorm room and was astonished to find Darin picking himself off the floor a dark purplish bruise forming under his eye already. When Darin's eyes met Kai's own they looked desperate and pleading like a silent cry for help as he straightened up brushing himself off and flashing Kai a quick grin.

"Well that was interesting"

"Care to share?" Kai asked

"nothing important just my big brother coming to check on me making sure I'm being a good little boy and not wasting my time here. We exchanged a few words and he didn't like what I had to say so he did what he always does and decked me" Darin seemed oddly cheerful about his now swelling cheek, almost like a badge of honor

"You're an idiot" Kai shook his head grabbing a bag of frozen vegetable and tossing it to him which he kept firmly pressed to his face."And you have icing on your cheek" Darin snorted. Kai blinked and rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand managing only to smear it and make it worse

"Here I'll get it" Darin smirked leaning down and licking it off his cheek seductively. Kai was frustrated to find that he was strangely aroused by the simple tease.

"Kai you seemed to enjoy that" Darin grinned practically purring with amusement

"You think so? Well that's all in your matter of opinion isn't it?" Kai smirked back his mood getting sourer by the minute, it was no wonder his brother punched this guy he could be such a headache sometimes.

"Now answer me this, what do you want for your birthday? I have some favors so I can get you anything you want as long as it's not too pricey or extravagant" Kai felt his lips curl up in a twisted grin as his mind played over the segment of the sentence I have some favors.

"You still owe me a favor" he laughed dryly "but never mind that what I want for my birthday is pretty simple"

"What is it?" Darin asked eagerly, if he had been a puppy his tail would be wagging ninety miles and hour about now with as excited as he seemed to be.

"Sleep with me" he stated calmly. The air became thick as the oxygen seemed to leave Darin's lungs as he stared his room mate in the face trying to read his thoughts.

"What was that?" he asked fainting lack of hearing

"on my birthday I want you to finish what you started a few nights ago and have sex with me"


	3. Chapter 3

Kai's fingers trembled as he fumbled with his lighter clumsily flicking it till the bright flame shot up. He cupped his hand around it so that the cold air wouldn't blow it out as he dipped the tip of the cigarette into the heat inhaling once it was lit. His was paled and sweaty as his legs gave out under his weight making him slump onto the cold block wall skidding down until he crashed onto the cement with a groan. His body continued to tremble as he gave a dry sarcastic laugh straining to push himself up.

"that's twice this has happened in the last couple of days" he smirked to himself taking another drag of his cigarette exhale slowly leaning his head on the wall. His eyes started to flutter as he shook sweat beading his body he growled and threw the cigarette away from him after only a few drags. He had just went out for a walk to the convenience store to buy a fresh pack of lights when the overwhelming feeling hit him. He hadn't eaten in three days because of the stress, it felt like every time he put something in his stomach he'd just throw it back up so he just quit eating.

"well this is just great" he growled flipping open his phone going through his contacts looking for someone he could bum a ride off of. He paused on Darin's number and thought back to last nights declaration. Kai wondered how far he'd actually take that, it had all been a joke to mess with Darin but now he was beginning to wonder if he should wait and see what Darin would actually do.

"what are you doing in a place like this?" a familiar voice asked. Kai peeked up squinting one eye to see Darin looking down at him with curiosity

"smoking" Kai grunted. Darin smirked and the lit end of the barely touched cigarette caught his attention making him walk over and snatch it up off the ground putting the bud in his mouth and sucking in deep. He squatted in front of Kai and blew the smoke in his face with an almost amused purr

"you mean this?" Darin grinned. Kai snatched it away sucking the rest of the cigarette away before tossing it down and exhaling pushing himself up to stomp on the bud.

"what are you doing here?"

"I believe I asked you the very same question, but I just got back from visiting my parents" he replied nudging his thumb behind him "they weren't to happy to see me in all truth, I should have called ahead and made sure guests weren't over"

Kai figured there was more tot he story then just that but it was far to troublesome to just ask. He brushed himself off and wobbled his unsteady legs making him fall back into Darin's chest and brush off his shoulder as he fell to the pavement once more.

"what's wrong with you?" Darin asked, his words sounded cruel but Kai could detect the genuine sincerity of his concern as he bent down to look at him. "you look paler then usual"

"I'm fine" he says brushing his hair out of his face sitting up on his elbows "just haven't bothered eating for a while so my blood sugars low"

"well here eat this and get your ass home" Darin scoffed reaching into his pocket and puling out a packet of snack sized cookies tossing them at him. Kai glanced at them and smirked with amusement

"what are you five? Still carry around cookies?" Darin blushed but ignored the comment and strode off leaving Kai alone. He watched his room mate leave and opened the package of cookies taking one and placing it on the tip of his lips and nibbling it slowly before standing up and walking off his shoulders hunched up.

When he finally got home Darin was sitting on his bed with a plate of cake ignoring his usual greetings. Kai pretended like he didn't care but he felt a little guilty for teasing him when he saw on the counter wrapped in plastic a piece of the cake he had help prepare which read happy birthday in the icings design. He unwrapped it and rummaged in a drawer pulling out a fork and taking his first bite. It was soft and moist and went down easy much to his liking but no matter how much his stomach didn't mind it his taste buds couldn't stand the sweetness so after a few bites he rewrapped it and stuck it in the fridge.

"what did you do with the rest of the cake?" he asked walking to his bed sitting on the edge

"I ate it" cam the cool response

"by yourself? Kai couldn't hide the little laugh "you're going to get fat you know" he teased

"so?" Darin pouted turning his face away

"can I enter you in the county fair little piggy?" Darin shot him a look of insult before simmering down. Kai watched him cautiously in all his existence of knowing him, Darin never calms down once you've teased him. He stood up and crossed the short distance to Kai sitting in front of him directly between his knees watching his face. Kai's heart thumped in his chest as he suddenly felt self conscious around him.

"you still want your birthday present?" he smirked propping his elbow on one of Kai's knees and resting his chin on it

"nah just get off me" Kai said his head starting to buzz making him feel hot all over

"now, now it's rude to just not except someone's gift after they worked so hard to prepare it" Kai's eyes shot down to his lap as he felt a hand slip into his jeans to stroke him. He panicked and tried to move back away from him but only managed to fall back giving Darin the perfect opportunity. He whipped his pants off and threw them across the room and nearly pounced him as he pinned him to the bed. Kai's eyes were big and nervous as he looked around for a quick escape making Darin grin as he leaned in and bite onto his neck.

Darin grabbed both of Kai's hands and moved them above his head pinning them with just one to free up another so he could remove his belt and his ow pants. He then used the belt to lasso around his arms and keep Kai from moving around.

"alright you've had your fun get off me" he yelled annoyed and nervous all at once Darin didn't respond and tucked one hand under his shirt pulling it up to expose his chest but leaving it still on and inching it up so that it covered Kai's eyes shrouding his vision. Kai could hear him but he had no idea what he was doing until he felt something warm and wet move down his collarbone. It took him a minute to place that it was his tongue but it became clear when he felt a playful nip on one of his nipples making him arch his back up in surprise. His imagination soon took care of what he couldn't see as he pictured what he was doing next. Those velvet lips trailing down his chest now only a few inches above his waist. It was strange but not actually being able to see exactly what was going on made him more aroused then when he could see and predict. God he was good.

"get off me" Kai demanded though with his whispered uncomfortable nervousness it sounded more like he was begging to which Darin just chuckled. He felt slender fingers run up the side of his thighs and tuck into his boxers yanking them down in a quick movement. Kai tried to cover up his cry in shock but he knew that he had heard it and blushed as he tugged at his restraints trying to wriggle his way out.

"stay still you're the one who asked for this" Darin purred. He felt the warmth of his tongue once again on him as it licked down his length making Kai groan as his erection grew. His face grew hot as an oven when he felt lips cup around the tip and suck softly. Kai wasn't sure what he wanted anymore as more of him was taken into the other mans mouth a hot tongue twirling around it like it was a piece of juicy candy. His breathing quickly escalated as the feelings of pleasure increased as he felt Darin bobbing back and forth on him. His hips arched up closer to his mouth as Darin feasted away licking and sucking until the pleasure was just about to make Kai explode. He couldn't remain quiet any farther as the moans escaped one after the other followed by more tugs at the restrains confining him.

"oh shit Darin I'm about to-" Kai interrupted himself with a long low moan of sheer pleasure and Darin yanked the shirt down that kept him blind letting him see him being taken in by another mans mouth just as he reached his climax. He fell back panting his arms aching from where he had tugged so hard chaffing his hands as he felt Darin pull off giving him one last playful lick before crawling up his chest and pressing those same hot lips onto his own. The taste of himself still in Darin's welcoming mouth as their tongues twined around each other the air thick with the wanting of both parties. But both men were stubborn and as soon as Darin's temper had cooled his rationality had been returned as he untied Kai from his bonds and released him walking to his bed and laying on his side.

"happy birthday Kai" Darin said in a sing song voice with a twisted laugh afterwards. Kai rubbed his aching wrists and stormed off to the bathroom hopping into the shower turning on the cold water letting it run over his body hoping it would help. It didn't as the images rushed to his mind and he was instantly hard all over again.

"dammit" he swore, "he'll pay for that one, the little cock tease" Kai growled leaning his head on the cool wall the room spinning around him as he stumbled and slipped sliding down the slippery wall and crumpled in a pile at the bottom of the tub as the cold water showered him. He shivered and reached up to turn the water off at least but the energy drained from his as his outstretched arm fell limp back to his side his world going blank.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came around and Darin stretched on his bed lazily listening to the shower as it dribbled water out. His head turned to look across the room at Kai's empty bed.

"the fucker taking two showers?" he asked without much real curiosity sitting up and beginning his day. The clock ticked unusually that day as he narrowed his eyes at the door straining his eyes as if that would speed up the slow washer. He scanned the articles of clothing taking note that last nights outfit was conveniently missing.

"Kai get your ass out of the shower I need to take a leak"

No response came from within, Darin scowled and hollered the same question again raising his voice. Again there was no valid response. With strangely nervous fingers Darin turned the handle of the door pushing lightly letting it fall open, His footsteps seemed to echo as he stepped over to the seemingly empty shower.

"great he left it running and he's not even in here" Darin growled annoyed, what the hell was he thinking spiking the water bill up like that. He pulled back the curtain and nearly screamed at the sight before him. Trembling from the cold and a pale blue, he looked up at him from fading eyes. He coughed and shivered and curled up around himself to try and desperately keep himself warm he didn't seem like he was aware of his surroundings as he looked into his eyes with puzzled curiosity.

"it's cold" he whispered in his hoarse chilled voice

"what are you doing in here you idiot!" Darren screeched, his heart hurt and he didn't know why looking at this normally strong man laying frail and helpless in a frozen daze both angered and scared him. Darren tucked his arms under his arms and heaved him upright, half dragging him half carrying him out of the tub turning the water off.

All Darren could think was 'dear good don't let him die' the thoughts rampaged through his brain over and over again. He pulled Kai's scrawny body against his and grabbing a dry towel wrapping it around him rubbing his arms trying to bring some heat to his body again.

"come on damn you!" Darren swore drying him off completely dressing him in whatever he could find and laying him on the bed throwing blankets on him. Kai lay there quietly his eyes opening and closing slowly. It seemed like he was having a harder time keeping his eyes open, his breathing was becoming shallow and then, to Darren's horror, his eyes closed and his breathing just stopped. His body began convulsing involuntarily. 'oh god no' Darren thought

"help me! Someone please help me!" he yelled jumping up and running to pull open the door yelling into the hallway as loud as he could

"someone! Anyone! Help me! Please I need someone in here!" he could hear clicks as a few people opened their doors in curiosity, he didn't pay them much mind as he continued yelling out rushing back into the room pulling out his cell phone.

"what's going on then?" an unfamiliar voice asked stepping into his house "Christ!" he gasped seeing Kai

"call an ambulance" Darren begged thrusting his phone in his hands "please you have to help him" Darren felt so useless as time floated by him as he stood by helpless running his hands through his hair while the paramedics worked. They had gotten him to stop convulsing and placed an oxygen mask over his face and as soon as he was in the ambulance they were shoving all sorts of IV's in him. Darren felt sick to his stomach as he walked back into his dorm room to grab his keys and something to do while he waited and had to throw himself at the toilet to keep him from spilling the contents of his stomach on the floor. He wiped his mouth and sat on the floor leaning his head back against the wall.

"it's all fucked" he sobbed trying not to remember his face as it clung to his mind thinking of how pale he was and they way his body had shook. Why hadn't he noticed earlier?

"fuck" he swore again. It took him an hour to steady his nerves long enough to walk his way up to the bus and an half an hour after that he was standing in front of the hospital. He felt nervous, he gulped down the lump in the back of his throat and took a small step forward followed by another and another until he broke out into a run towards the help desk.

It took him several tries to say things in a proper and understandable manner as his stomach lurched and twisted.

"why am I so scared?" he asked himself aloud hesitating In front of the door. He reached out and snapped his hand back as if it had bitten him. He chewed on his lip and finally opened the door walking in. Kai was laying down in the bed blinking slowly staring at the ceiling.

"hey" Darren whispered softly afraid of his own voice in the disheartening silence. Kai looked over lazily his eyes back to normal.

"hey"

"how are you feeling?" Darren asked stupidly, walking across the room kneeling in front of his bed

"like shit" Kai chuckled "god this is sad I'm here because I fell asleep in the shower. Darren knew there was more to it then that but decided not the press the subject, for now at least.

"can I get you anything?"

"yeah" he grinned "a beer the nurses won't let me have one"

"yeah and neither will I" Darren grinned straightening up tussling his hair knowing he's too weak to fight back. Kai gave him a dirty look and tried to fix his hair but gave up halfway and instead shifted to sit up a little

"well you're useless to me" Kai scoffed. The comment annoyed Darren and unable to show his concern in a proper way he snapped at him

"excuse me? If it weren't for me you'd be dead right now!"

"well then maybe you should have let me die!" Kai snapped back turning his head away from him "just leave I didn't ask you to come"

"fine I will leave!" Darren huffed storming out of the room "damn bastard had me worried for nothing" Darren couldn't quite bring himself to just leave so he walked around the hospital for a while until he just naturally wound up outside of Kai's room again. He sat grumpily on one of the benches and stared at the door so intensely that for a minute or two he was almost afraid it would burst into flames.

"excuse me are you here to visit Mr. Tami?" Darren glanced up at the young doctor who peered down on him.

"Who me? Um if that's Kai's last name then yeah, I'm just his room mate but what exactly happened? Kai has never been able to fall asleep anywhere except a bed before."

"fell asleep?" The doctor looked confused "is that what he told you? Sir I'm afraid he has misspoken the concussion he has shows that he fell or passed out in the shower and that's why he was there all night. And judging by his readings he probably passed out from low blood sugar"

"how is that possible? I've been living with him he's been eating" Darren's mind flicked back to when he had passed him coming home from his parents as he had sat against the wall looking sick "impossible" he shook his head.

"oh it's very possible, he's been coming here for several years now about stress, his family life always used to stress him to the point of vomiting and he would get so violently ill that his blood sugar and bloods pressure would drop to dangerous levels and it was hard to keep anything in him. It's best to keep him free of stress"

"so the reason he's sick is because of me?" Darren felt his stomach do a flip and not in a good way to the news

"probably not, Just keep an eye on him as his room mate and make sure he eats properly and exercises to help relieve the stress so this doesn't happen again" Darren couldn't hide the relieved sigh and smile that crept on his face

"can do doctor" his courage now renewed and his anger subsided he turned the handle and walked back into Kai's room. Kai's eyes were closed and his chest moved up and down evenly as Darren crossed the room. He looked down on his sleeping face and smiled brushing a hair from his closed eyes. He felt like a lover watching over him like this but the feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant.

He dragged his fingers across his cheek and without thinking leaned down and pressed his lips on his in a soft kiss. Kai's eyes flickered behind his lids lightly as he pulled off. Darren's light up in a crimson red as he covered his mouth turning around to leave wondering why he had done that

"wait" Kai's raspy quiet voice called his hand latching onto Darren's arm before he could escape

"yeah?" Darren asked embarrassed turning around raising an eyebrow having to stifle a giggle when he sees that Kai is talking in his sleep

"can you do it again?"

"yeah" Darren smirked "leaning down kissing him again. He began to question if he was really awake or not when his kiss was returned and deepened. A soft moan escaped Kai's throat as he opened his mouth an eager yet hesitant tongue finding it's way into Darren's. Not about to pass up the opportunity her shifted so that he was leaned over top of him on the bed and snatched his tongue up with his, tasting and sampling and exploring all of him. Kai's eyes fluttered again nd snapped open and he shoved Darren the best of his ability mumbling in a sleepy dazed voice

"get off of me" Darren chuckled and listened pulling off as Kai blinked in his surroundings focusing on Darren's face.

"am I still at the hospital?" he groaned his eyes closing slowly then snapping open again

"yeah, you are" Darren whispered grabbing hold of Kai's hand tenderly. He had lost his hostility and fear as soon as he knew that Kai would be alright and his heart felt oddly at peace sitting here looking at him.

"it wasn't so bad" Kai said in his usual cool and collected voice

"what now?"

"the kiss" Kai sighed closing his eyes "wasn't so bad"

"wasn't so bad?" Darren repeated with a smirk, well I'll have to change that as soon as he's better he'd have to fix that.

"do it again" Kai added drifting off to sleep "when I'm better"

"I already planned on it"


End file.
